Peri Dalam Hidupku
by Mizuna Kuchiki Raira
Summary: Aku tahu di setiap kisah dan dongeng pasti seorang peri itu wanita. Tapi bagiku, aniki-ku dan lelaki itulah peri dalam hidupku yang 'kan kuingat selalu./AU/One Shot/Romance/RnR please...


Mina, ketemu lagi di fic IchiRuki ketiga sekaligus fic OS pertama Mizu...

Jangan lupa RnR ya, kasih kritik, saran, concrit, atau tanggapan kalian untuk fict Mizu ini...

Tadaaa... jreng jreng jreennggg...

* * *

.

**Peri Dalam Hidupku**

By : Mizuna Kuchiki Raira

.

.

**Disclaimer :** Bleach is Tite Kubo's. I don't own it.

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** IchiRuki

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Typo dan (miss)typo bertebaran, diksi kurang bagus, author newbie dan mungkin masih amatir, GaJe, alur sangat kecepetan, de el el *periksa aja sendiri* **#dor**

**Don't like? So, don't read and click back. **Tombol close di atas menanti anda. **#plak**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Aku tahu di setiap kisah dan dongeng pasti seorang peri itu wanita. Tapi bagiku, _aniki_-ku dan lelaki itulah peri dalam hidupku yang 'kan kuingat selalu.

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

Dulu, saat aku masih kecil, _Kaa-san_ selalu memberikan kisah atau dongeng sebelum tidur. Dongeng yang paling kusuka adalah dongeng tentang kisah hidup peri-peri. _Kaa-san_ selalu bercerita hingga aku terlelap dalam tidurku. Sebelum tidur pun aku berharap agar aku bisa memimpikan peri.

Semenjak _Kaa-san_ meninggal, aku tak pernah mendengar cerita peri lagi darinya. Aku saat itu hanya tinggal bersama _Tou_-_san_ dan _Aniki_. Tak lama, _Tou_-_san_ pergi menyusul _Kaa_-_san_. Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah kami berdua—aku dan _Nii_-_sama_.

Aku sangat rindu dengan cerita peri yang _Kaa-san_ lantunkan. Aku juga ingin bertanya padanya satu hal. Mengapa kebanyakan sosok peri-peri itu adalah wanita, bukanlah sosok lelaki? Namun pertanyaan itu tak akan terjawab.

Mengenai kehidupanku, aku menjalaninya seperti hari-hari biasa. Sedangkan _Nii_-_sama _menjadi orang yang sangat sibuk. Perusahaan yang _Tou_-_san_ punya menjadi tanggungjawabnya—ialah yang mengurusnya. Dia juga yang menjadi tulang punggung kehidupan kami. Aku sangat kagum dengannya. _Nii_-_sama_ sangat lihai dalam mengurus pekerjaan dan membagi waktu.

Aku sadar, aku telah menemukan sosok peri lelaki di kehidupanku. Bukan. Bukan seperti kebanyakan peri dalam cerita dongeng yang memiliki sepasang sayap untuk terbang ataupun memiliki kekuatan sihir yang ajaib. Dia juga manusia seperti diriku. Peri hanyalah sebutan dariku untuk _Nii_-_sama_ dan juga untuknya. Untuk seseorang yang kukenal, sejak saat itu. Saat aku masih duduk di bangku kelas empat SD.

.  
.

* * *

.

**Flash Back : On**

Suasana kelas pada saat ini sangat gaduh. Riuh dengan suara-suara yang dilantunkan oleh murid-murid di kelas itu. Wajar sih, _sensei_ yang mengajarpun keluar entah kemana. Dia hanya mengatakan ada keperluan sebentar dan memberikan tugas kepada anak didiknya. Termasuk juga denganku.

Aku hanya diam tak bersuara. Menggoreskan pensil pada buku gambarku. Ya, tugas yang diberikan adalah tugas menggambar bunga dari Ukitake-_sensei_. Aku sangat tidak bisa dalam menggambar namun tetap berusaha untuk menggambar bunga kesukaanku, bunga yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan iris mataku—_lavender_.

Kulihat teman sebangkuku juga sangat menghayati gambar yang ia lukiskan di buku gambarnya. Gambar bunga yang sama seperti warna mahkota rambutnya—bunga matahari. Kurlirik gambaran yang ia buat. Sungguh indah. Sebuah bunga matahari dengan gradasi warna yang cocok.

Kutatap ulang dengan gambaranku. Aku sangat kecewa. Gambaranku sungguh tak beraturan. Gradasi warnanya pun bisa dikatakan hancur. Aku berencana untuk membuat ulang, tapi Ukitake-_sensei_ telah kembali dan menyuruh semua murid untuk mengumpulkannya ke depan meja. Dengan ragu kuangkat buku gambarku dan menyimpannya seperti teman-temanku yang lain—di atas meja di hadapan Ukitake-_sensei_.

Setelah semua murid mengumpulkan, Ukitake-_sensei_ satu per satu mengecek gambaran bunga karya anak-anak didiknya. Tubuhku panas dingin saat tiba giliran buku gambarku yang ia periksa. Perlahan ia membuka helai demi helai halaman kertasnya hingga pada gambar bunga _lavender_ yang kubuat. Alis kirinya sedikit naik ke atas. Mungkin heran dengan gambaranku.

"Kuchiki, bunga apa yang kau gambar?" tanya Kurenai-_sensei_. Ia menatap tajam iris _lavender_-ku. Membuat sedikit rasa takut muncul dalam diriku.

"Ano, itu bunga _lavender_ _sensei_," jawabku tak berani menatap matanya secara langsung.

Sambil membawa buku gambarku, Ukitake-_sensei_ maju ke depan kelas.

"Lihat semuanya. Menurut kalian ini gambaran apa? Mirip dengan bunga _lavender_?" tanya Ukitake-_sensei_ sembari menunjukkan gambaran yang kubuat ke hadapan teman-temanku.

Tak ada yang menjawab hingga seorang berambut _orange_ mencolok berdiri.

"Itu mungkin gambar bunga _lavender_ yang kelindes truk lalu terbang tertiup angin," celetuknya asal.

Kontan seluruh murid tertawa. Termasuk juga aku. Tawa merebak di seluruh ruangan kelas. Ukitake-_sensei_ yang merasa dipermainkan tampak urat-urat saraf di keningnya—pertanda ia jengkel dan marah. Akhirnya Ukitake-_sensei_ memberi hukuman pada aku dan dia. Aku dihukum karena mengerjakan tugas yang tidak benar dan dia yang asal menjawab pertanyaan dari sang guru _killer_ dengan asal-asalan.

Kami dikeluarkan dari kelas. Untunglah hanya hukuman ringan. Aku dan dia duduk-duduk di depan kelas. Hening. Tak ada obrolan diantara kami. Aku terlalu pendiam untuk memulai pembicaraan dan tak terlalu mengenalnya walaupun kami sekelas.

Kuberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan menyampaikan rasa terima kasih.

"Hm, Kurosaki. Ano, makasih karena telah menemani aku menghadapi hukuman dari Ukitake-_sensei_." Aku berkata dengan intonasi datar dan cukup pelan.

"Iya. Lagipula aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang aku lihat. Sebaiknya panggil aku Ichigo saja, tak usah Kurosaki," ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah cengiran yang entah mengapa membuat pipiku terasa sedikit panas. Mungkin semburat merah timbul di pipiku walau tak terlalu tampak.

Dari kejadian itu, aku dan Ichigo semakin bertambah akrab. Kami jadi sering berbincang-binjang dan tertawa bersama. Aku yang dulu tak punya teman kecuali Orihime kini mendapat teman baru yang lebih bersahabat. Sejak saat itulah, aku pikir dia adalah periku. Peri yang selalu menemani hari-hariku. Peri yang membuatku bahagia dan tertawa. Menemaniku dalam bahagia dan duka.

Sayang. Aku harus berpisah dengan periku karena ia harus pindah sekolah. Bukan hanya itu. Ia juga harus pergi meninggalkan Soul Society karena urusan pekerjaan ayahnya. Aku kehilangan satu sosok peri dalam hidupku. Kehilangan dirinya yang selalu mengisi kekosongan hatiku. Meskipun begitu, aku takkan melupakan dirinya. Sosok peri yang 'kan selalu kuingat.

Tiga tahun duduk di bangku SMP aku tak kunjung mendapatkan peri lelaki pengganti dirinya. Entahlah, sebenarnya ada teman laki-laki yang juga baik padaku—Kaien dan Ishida. Tapi aku tak tahu, dia tak sebaik peri pertamaku. Atau mungkin aku hanya menanggap dialah satu-satunya peri dalam hidupku setelah _Nii-sama_? Entahlah. Aku berharap aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya suatu hari nanti...

**Flash Back : Off**

.

* * *

.

"Hhhh..." aku mendesah perlahan. Menghembuskan napas secara teratur saat menginjakkan kaki di sekolah baruku—Soul _High_ _School_. Tak terasa saat ini aku telah duduk di bangku SMA.

Suasana di sini masih sepi. Aku terlalu pagi datang. Tak apa lah. Aku bisa dengan tenang melihat pembagian di papan pengumuman tanpa harus berdesak-desakkan.

Tap...

Aku berhenti dan melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas untuk siswa-siswi baru. Jari telunjukku aku arahkan pada deretan nama-nama yang tertera pada kertas yang melekat pada papan pengumuman.

Jari telunjukku terhenti pada sebuah nama—Rukia Kuchiki, kelas X-1. Setelah tahu, aku tinggal mencari dimana letak kelas X-1.

Arrgghh... sungguh sial. Rupanya sekarang siswa-siswi langsung menyerbu papan pengumuman dan saling berdesakkan. Aku belum sempat keluar dari radiasi tempat itu. Aku mencoba menarik diri dari kerumunan tersebut. Aku sempat terdorong kesana-kemari oleh murid yang datang dan keluar.

Aku sangat kaget. Tiba-tiba pergelangan tanganku digenggam erat oleh seseorang. Ia juga membantuku menarik keluar dari kerumunan itu.

Aku lebih kaget lagi saat mengetahui orang yang menggenggam tanganku itu ialah seseorang yang memiliki rambut _orange_ mencolok dan iris mata _amber—_iris yang senada dengan musim gugur.

'_Dia... mungkinkah dia itu...,'_ pikirku sedikit menerawang wajahnya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Kau masih mengingatku kan Rukia?" tanyanya. Membuatku tersadar.

"Ahh... kau... kau kah Ichigo?" tanyaku balik dengan sedikit nada keraguan.

"Rupanya kau masih mengingatku. Yap, tentu saja. Akulah Ichigo. Kurasaki Ichigo," ungkapnya sembari memberikan cengiran khasnya seperti dulu.

Aku masih tak percaya. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini kenyataan kan?

"Hemm... Rukia, kau masuk kelas apa?"

Aku buru-buru menjawabnya, "X-1"

"Kalau begitu kita sekelas Rukia. Sekarang kita cari kelasnya sama-sama!" ajaknya. Tanpa persetujuan dariku, ia langsung saja menggenggam pergelangan tanganku kembali dan mulai berjalan. Aku hanya menurutinya saja dan menyesuaikan langkahku dengan langkahnya sehingga berjalan berdampingan.

'_Ternyata permohonanku terkabul. Aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan periku. Saat ini, esok dan hari-hari sesudahnya. Bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu. Terima kasih _Kami-sama_..."_ senyuman tulus terus terukir di bibirku.

.

.

.

* * *

**_END_**

* * *

**A/N :**

Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan di fic ini. **#ojigi**

Gimana gimana? Ayo dong minna, mohon berikan kritik, saran, concrit atau mungkin flame untuk fic IchiRuki One Shot ini. Segitu aja...

Hope you like and enjoy it...

Mind to review this chapter? ***harus* #plaaakkk-gampared**

Kalo review sedikit, jadi males buat bikin fic IchiRuki lagi, lagian fic yang multichap masih ada yang perlu dituntaskan, keh keh keh **#ketawa nista/dor**

So, don't forget to RnR... ^^

Jaa~

Mizuna Kuchiki Raira

**.**

**.**

** E**


End file.
